A great challenge of managing industrial systems and process plants is the ability to improve and validate system performance. Companies want stable system platforms that all but eliminate downtime.
Many factors affect system stability and downtime. For example, these factors range from human aspects such as inadequate, incorrect or confusing procedures, and insufficient training to other factors such as poor system/application design and engineering and improper or less than optimum equipment. Various mechanisms have been developed to account for and/or monitor some of these factors. However, there exists a demand for new methods and technology to supplement traditional mechanisms used to provide system stability and improve performance.